


Are we dating or

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, they're just dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: It's hard to be in love with one of your childhood friends.





	

Kanan and You were confused. They didn’t know what to do or how to feel. They’d been friends since they were kids and had gotten into all kinds of trouble together, but this felt like the biggest challenge they’d ever faced: being in love with each other.

It took them a while to realize their feelings. Actually, they wouldn’t have realized them if it weren’t for Chika and her incredible intuition. After that, they also realized the other felt the same. But they didn’t want to say anything. It’d be weird, they thought. They didn’t know why. They just thought that turning into lovers would be somewhat strange and off.

You knew she was in love with Kanan. She was sure about it. Ever since she was a kid she had developed a crush on her older best friend. And as the years passed she just loved her more. She was sure she was completely and hopelessly in love with Kanan Matsuura and she wouldn’t deny it.

Kanan was also sure about her feelings. She had never loved someone as much as she loved You. She also knew she would never love someone as much as she loved her. She was wholeheartedly sure.

They didn’t directly confess their feeling for each other. It was all Chika’s fault again: she made them have some alone time together, and as she realized nothing would happen since they were both too awkward (Chika always asked them how come they could be so cool yet so awkward) she decided to give them a little push. They ended up as blushing messes with no idea what to do. Chika had to take them home (“Jeez!” she said “You two are supposed to take care of me, not the other way around!”).

After that faithful day, they were both terribly embarrassed around each other. Again: they didn’t know what to do. Should they hold hands? Maybe kiss? They never found the right moment to do any of those ‘lovey-dovey’ activities. You asked Chika about it and Chika said it made sense: she said they acted like a married couple most of the time (at least around her), so it wasn’t like they needed to act any differently. You sighed. She hoped for a more specific answer. Or one that made sense to her.

Kanan did the same. She asked Mari about it. She had no idea what to do. But Mari was more interested on screaming about how amazing they looked as a couple (and asking her things such as what side of the bed she slept in and if they were planning on having kids and when was the wedding and if she could be her maid of honor) and didn’t really pay attention to her. She didn’t want to ask Dia: she knew what she was going to answer (“Kanan-san, that’s so irresponsible from you! You shouldn’t date an underclassmen! Actually, you shouldn’t date anyone until you leave school and you’ve settled! I can’t believe you’re asking me such a shameless question!”).

So when they were left alone at school they still weren’t sure about what to do. They were sitting next to each other looking forward, doing nothing at all.

“The-the weather is nice, right?” You asked, chuckling even if nothing was funny. Kanan giggled.

“Yep. We’re sure enjoying some good weather right now.” The weather wasn’t nice. The weather was awful, actually. But two girls in love aren’t supposed to know that since weather is always good when you’re in love.

“I…” You started, but she stopped as she felt Kanan squeezing her hand. She looked at her. Kanan smiled. You did too. They were both blushing. She squeezed her hand back. They did that for almost five minutes (every time they put more strength into it and in the end their hands were red and hurt). They laughed. They started feeling normal again. Like the regular Kanan and You, who always had muscle-related competitions.

After laughing, they looked at each other. Staring at each other’s eyes was like looking at old memories. Their eyes were like old photo albums filled with dust. Kanan touched You’s cheek.

“I really do love you, You.” Kanan said. She sounded like she was talking to herself rather than to You.

“I… I love you too, Kanan-chan. I’ll always do.” They decided that was the perfect moment to kiss. They almost giggled while doing so: it felt too nice (and awkward) to kiss your first love. It was fluffy sensation in their insides, and they never wanted to let go the other’s lips for the sake of it.

After they kissed they looked at each other and smiled, because they knew they’d be together forever. If not for them, for Chika (who was almost their daughter at this rate of the situation). But that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they’d be together forever and that they were sure about that.


End file.
